Dark Orihime
by TheDeadlyWraith
Summary: A what if on the final episodes of season 15 mostly UlquiHime but a little bit of other stuff with a twist what is that twist you find out if you bear with me since the first 2 chapters are repeated.
1. What is Heart?

**A/N: This fan fiction will follow Bleach's actual storyline as much as possible with the exception of that Aizen is simply defeated (that's later in the story) and not sealed/killed and Ulquiorra survives. That said the story is going to merely repeat the anime/manga until 1-3 chapters in if you don't want a re-read that skip to one of those chapters (most likely chapter 3)**

As Ulquiorra made his way down the large hall way of Las Noches he thought to himself why hadnt he been requested to come with Lord Aizen with the other top Espada after all he was one of the strongest of all the 10 with the some of the others already defeated all that was left was Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Yammy and himself and possibly Grimmjow though he is suspected a traitor.

As he met the woman he came to see he could tell something about her wasn't right she didn't seem afraid as she should be now that she is unneeded so he questioned

"Are you afraid? Lord Aizen has considered you unnecessary. There is nothing to protect you now. It's over. You will die here, all alone, with no contact to anyone. I'm asking if you're afraid."She still had that expression on as if it didn't matter.

"I'm not afraid."

What how! She is useless now I no longer have to keep her as a captive she will surely die here, how is she not afraid even in the slightest.

"Because my friends came to rescue me … my heart … is with theirs."

"This is absurd. Your fate and that of your friends is already set. Even if your friends came, it won't overturn the fact that all of you will die. Sharing feelings with those who are about to die … that is how you humans comfort yourselves. It is one of your instincts to escape from fear and hopelessness. Sharing feelings doesn't exist in the real world. It is nothing more than a meaningless illusion you humans have."

This appeared to affect her in some way he thought at the very least she still doubts if they will win.

"You may be right. Perhaps it is impossible to share the same exact emotions. But … by cherishing each other our hearts can be that much closer. That's what it must mean to "be of one heart"."

"What is a heart?"At this he raised his hand to her chest.

"If I rip open your chest will I see it inside?" He then raised his hand to her eyes.

"If I split open your skull will it be there?"

Just about as he was about to interrogate further he heard a rumbling from deep within Los Noches.

He knew this reiatsu. It was all too familiar. This reiatsu was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki's. Just then Ichigo burst through the floor 10 feet behind Ulquiorra confirming his thoughts. He heard the woman behind him call his name. Was she actually surprised to see him first? What foolishness.

"Step away from Inoue" The fiery red haired teen exclaimed.

"I was about to. My duty is protect Las Noches until Lord Aizen returns. I've received no orders to take this woman's life. Until those orders come, I will let this woman live. However…" He looked very coldly at Ichigo finally giving him his full attention now. "You are a different matter. Killing you and protecting Las Noches go hand in hand. I shall eliminate you with my sword."

"That was unexpected. I didn't think you would draw your sword first. I came here thinking I'd have to start by making you draw your sword. Can I assume … you consider me an equal opponent?"

"At the very least, I consider you worthy of destroying."

" That's good enough for me."

At this the fourth Espada and the shinigami launched themselves at each other striking each other's sword and blasting them with each others reiatsu.

**A/N-2: As I said earlier this is going to copy the anime for a little while until later as you may have noticed I have put in things I guess would be their thoughts. I am aware a Ulquihime fanfic has not been written in like 2-3 years so I'm surprised if anyone reads this. But bear with me a little while until chapter 3 I plan to end Ulquiorra's fight with Ichigo in chapter 2 and start writing my own stuff in chapter 3.**


	2. Murcielago

**A/N: Sorry this didn't come exactly with the last chapter as I posted it but it took some time to write both the action and thoughts this will probably be my quickest update after this chapter I plan to make it all original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters from Bleach**

After the clash Ulquiorra stood unsurprisingly with a draw of blood from Ichigo though it wasn't fatal it was merely a flesh wound. Then Ichigo launched himself at his enemy once more. The Arrancar quickly and easily countered the slash coming for him showing no signs of strain or worry at all keeping his cool demeanor. He then went for a high kick to Ichigo's head which he dodged then swiped his sword at the Arrancar's.

Ulquiorra used Sonido to bring himself above Ichigo as he went to strike down at his head. Ichigo then released his Getsuga Tenshou which again was easily countered by Ulquiorra who was still coming straight for Ichigo's head.

'Does he really think he can win against me with such pathetic moves?' Ulquiorra thought 'How foolish.'

'Dammit he diverted Getsuga Tenshou without even a flinch I thought it would at least leave a scratch by now.' Ichigo cursed himself under his breath.

At that Ulquiorra quickly used Sonido again to quickly come behind Ichigo and make a stab for his head. Ichigo saw this and quickly dodged sparing his head by glancing Ulquiorra's sword against his own but the sheer force of the stab pushed him back as Ulquiorra continued to slash. When Finally Ulquiorra took a large step catching Ichigo off guard as he stabbed him right through the shoulder. 'You're finished' Ulquiorra thought as he released his Cero down the length of his sword, still in Ichigo's shoulder.

'How interesting' "You survived my Cero without having to pull out that mask. You've grown stronger. Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or … is it because of your friends that fight below the tower? Or perhaps … because of that woman?"

'What is he trying to say' Ichigo thought.

"That woman is one of us now. That will never change, even if you do rescue her."

"What?" 'It's just as Grimmjow said that time "Happy to see she's unharmed? But maybe we messed her up on the _inside_." What did those bastards do to Orihime?'

"Saving her is meaningless." Ulquiorra added

"That's not for you to decide."

"You're right. Lord Aizen will be the judge of that" At this Ulquiorra quickly went for another stab at Ichigo's head. Seeing it he dodged just in time having the sword pierce the column he was backed against. He then yelled in frustration as he swung wide for Ulquiorra but the arrancar quickly parried and sliced for his head again. As Ichigo dodged he swung once again wide but missed Ulquiorra as he ducked and went to stab his throat. He dodged but the arrancar quickly said:

"There's more." As he went on to stab at his throat 100 more times in very rapid succession. But Ichigo could see this he could read his movements dodging every thrust as he jumped back from the blade. Ulquiorra followed and quickly started his rapid stabs.

'It's okay.' Ichigo thought 'I can see it. I can respond. Just because he drew his sword doesn't mean his fighting style has changed. His reach has just gotten a little longer. Watch carefully. Watch carefully! Focus!' When he finally found the opening and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and slashed him with all his might across his chest.

'What! He caught me?' The surprised arrancar thought as he saw the slash coming right across his chest. The force pushing him back several feet the cut had torn through his clothes and cut a little into his skin exposing his hollow hole and the gothic 4 on his left chest.

"I barely cut you. Is it because of your Hierro? It sure is tough." Ulquiorra reached up to confirm the cut and indeed there was a slight wound in the middle of his chest.

"But it looks like I can read you movements better now." Ichigo stated.

"What was that?"

"The last time I fought you, I couldn't read your movements at all. I couldn't read your attacks, defense, counters, speed, movement … nothing. I felt like I was a statue fighting a machine."

'Does he think this means anything special' Ulquiorra thought.

"Maybe I can read your movements because I've become more like a Hollow … or maybe it's because you've become more like me."

'WHAT I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A HOLLOW' Ulquiorra then smashed his sword into the ground splitting it where he was.

"I've become more like a human?" Ichigo stood at the ready for whatever came next. "I see. You seem rather excited that you're able to keep up with such low-level abilities."

He then let his reiatsu pressure decrease so Ichigo could feel the difference in their power as he curtly used Sonido once more to split this insolent fools head in two. Flash stepping out of the way he barely avoided a cut that would've crushed him Ichigo flew out of the destruction only to have the angered Espada use Sonido again to appear right behind him. As Ichigo swept for him with his sword Ulquiorra teleported to his blind side and struck a devastating blow.

'What is this? This is that woman's protective shield? Why!' he looked back at her she had a face of determination on. She is a interesting specimen to say in the least for some reason Ulquiorra couldn't be angry at her.

"What are you doing?" At this she looked confused. " I asked _why _you helped him."

"Why? Well, because …" she stuttered

"Because he's your friend? Then why didn't you protect him from my first attack? Why did you wait?"

He was right why did she wait, why "I- I didn't!" she managed to say.

"You're not sure. Then let me explain. You–"

"Will you shut up already?" Ichigo couldn't stand by while his friend was being mentally interrogated." You keep going on and on about all this crap. Am I supposed to care? Thanks for the assist, Inoue. But this is gonna get dangerous, so stay back."

Without him hearing she uttered both Ulquiorra's name and Ichigo's but why, then she left.

"I'm surprised at how talkative you are, Ulquiorra. I always thought you were the silent type." Ichigo then wrapped Getsuga around his blade preparing to attack.

"The Lunar Fang again? Haven't you realized that doesn't affect me?" Ichigo then thrust himself at Ulquiorra keeping the Getsuga around his blade and slashing with it. Slightly to the arrancars surprise he countered it but wasn't expecting the power to still be wrapped around Ichigo's sword. Pushing him back Ichigo put all he had into the strike but Ulquiorra just parried it off.

'Oh? He kept the Lunar Fang around his sword instead of unleashing it, creating a sword strike with the same force as the wave attack.'

Ichigo launched himself again at the arrancar only to have him Sonido behind him and slash Ichigo countered with all he had sending the Getsuga waves flying everywhere. Then he heard a crack in his sword as Ulquiorra looked at him with those emotionless eyes.

"I know you're proud of yourself for using what little brains you possess, but have you learned nothing? Even with your mask on you Getsuga couldn't strike me down. A unmasked Getsuga is a pointless waste of time, no matter how you use it." The Espada then continued to pursue his target taking the offensive. But unbeknownst to either of them Loli and Menoly had come to kill Orihime.

"Gotcha" exclaimed Loli. Just then did Ulquiorra realize their reiatsu he couldn't allow them to take her life without Aizen's consent 'Hopeless fools.' He then shot a cero at Ichigo to incapacitate him while he quickly sonido'd behind Loli and Menoly leaving just enough time for Loli to exclaim " What are you-" just as he quickly decapitated them both then sonido'd back to Ichigo. But then he heard another crashing in Las Noches to find Yammy ready for action.

"Yo Ulquiorra it looks like that shinigami has toughened up a bit. Let me have a turn."

"Oh. So you've fully recovered, then? Regardless, I'm afraid your job lies elsewhere. You can either go back to sleep or finish off the captain-class shinigami below.

"WHAT!? Don't try to gyp me, Ulquiorra!"

"Your greatest weakness is how selfish you become in _that_ state, Yammy."

"Aw, come on. Can I at least kill this woman here?"

"No, not without Lord Aizen's consent."

Just Ishida came through one of the holes Ulquiorra blasted in the wall with his Cero and Shot Yammy in the back knocking him back into the hole of where he came.

Surprised at his entry Ichigo exclaimed "Ishida!" to which he only responded:

"Get your act together. Focus on your own opponent, Kurosaki. I can handle this one my self." He then jumped to the depths below.

As Ulquiorra and Ichigo once again clashed swords the espada knocked Ichigo's sword away and kicked him back. As he walked slowly toward him he said this:

"Is it her fault? Is her presence preventing you from pulling out your mask? In that case …"

"No, it's not her fault."

"Then bring out your mask."

"Whatever, sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra. Here it comes. This is the Hollowfication you wanted to see so badly."

He immediately struck with Getsuga taking the offensive now cracking Ulquiorra's sword knocking him out og Las Noches' fifth tower. Ulquiorra Shot his Cero at the now Hollowfied Ichigo surprising to see it didn't affect him in the least Ulquiorra decided it was time. Time to go above Las Noches. As he sped up the tower towards the ceiling he cut right through it to the actual plains of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo followed as planned questioning if this is the top of Las Noches. Ulquiorra stood atop a pillar and answered:

"Yes, there are two things we are prohibited of doing in Las Noches first is the Cero reserved for Espada the Grand Rey Cero. The other is: No Espada rank 4 or higher releasing their swords. Both are so powerful they could destroy Las Noches." He then pointed his sword at Ichigo saying his release "Enclose,Murcielago." His reiatsu then exploded forming a rain that looked a dark green and emanated despair. And then he stood there against the moon Ulquiorra in his Released form, A complete helmet atop his head, a long white robe exposing his Hollow hole, and two great bat wings coming from his back. The end was near for Ichigo.

**A/N-2: Again sorry this didn't come with the first chapter immediately took me a while t write this all and then Fanfiction wasn't working so yeah. Unfortunately I wasn't able to complete the fight between these 2 but as you can see I've changed some stuff like Ulquiorra killing Loli and Menoly and other little things. Next chapter will definitely have more originality this is probably going to be the longest and quickest updated chapter and chapter 3 will finish Ulquiorra's fight with Ichigo and Ishida see you then.**


	3. True Despair

**A/N: This is where I'll start changing stuff in a much more noticeable way hope you enjoy and thank you very much for the already near 100 people who have read this that's really surprising hope I can keep you guys interested. And now everyone's favorite fight  
><strong>

"Don't get shaken. Don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment." Ulquiorra could see the determination in his opponent's eyes. He summoned his Luz De la Luna, a green energy javelin with the force of his reiatsu and struck. Ulquiorra used Sonido to immediately strike Ichigo's neck.

'What!? That's too fast I can't keep up' Ichigo panicked and quickly used Getsuga. The two forces clashed making a miniature explosion of reiatsu energy. Ichigo fell to his knees part of his mask broken off like it was nothing. Ulquiorra stood behind him as if he was always there.

"You released your Getsuga Tenshou on instinct. Wise move. If you hadn't, your head would be rolling at my feet." Ulquiorra then turned to his opponent. 'I can't he's, too quick.' Ichigo thought 'is this for real? I was in my hollow form, but I couldn't do a damn thing.' As he struggled to stand up out of breath already from one strike Ulquiorra said:

"Your Hollowfication powers are increasing. You are able to maintain the mask for longer periods of time. But it broke so easily." He then started to throw his Luz De la Luna at Ichigo's head. "What a pity."

Ichigo saw this interpreting his movements telling where he was going to throw it, he had to move his head to the right. But as he almost did the spear pierced his right shoulder. 'What did he interpret where I was going to move' He thought as he was blown back from the force the spear held. As Ichigo threw his sword into the ground to stop his body from going further he reformed the part of the mask that was broken. He then saw as Ulquiorra quickly caught up with him. He removed his sword from the ground to block the strike but it only succeeded in launching him into the air with the overpowering Espada.

* * *

><p>As Orihime looked up at the hole in the ceiling of Las Noches she thought of not Ichigo but Ulquiorra for some reason she couldn't get her mind off of him. It was if she was drawn to him. Ishida walked to the edge of the hole in the wall looking up he said more to himself than anyone else:<p>

"There's a hole … in the sky? So it really was a artificial sky." Orihime then moved close to the hole in the wall as well looking up to the hole in the sky.

"Inoue" Ishida said she looked at him as if in a daze. 'Thank god she's okay' he thought. 'No, it's too early to be sure.'

"It'll be okay" he said to her reassuring her as much as himself. "Kurosaki will win." If only he knew that though she wasn't as worried for Ichigo as much as she was for Ulquiorra. She nodded to him to reassure she was on their side. But was she truly, over these past few months she had grown feelings for Ulquiorra though she could never tell if he reciprocated those feelings. She could never tell what he thought of anything he was always so calm and collected as if nothing got to him. 'I can't say she's safe until you defeat him Kurosaki' Ishida thought.

* * *

><p>As Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo back with little effort he could tell the boy was struggling to even keep up:<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki … hit me with your Getsuga." At this Ichigo was surprised. "Try to hit me with it. Your ultimate form has allowed you to fight on par with the Espada. Hit me with your Getsuga, if it truly is you ultimate technique. I shall show you the difference in our strength."

'What is he crazy hit you with Getsuga?'Ichigo thought "Give me a break!" He pushed off the Espada who waited for the strike. "I don't need you to tell me to use my own attacks! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he fired at the Espada. Ulquiorra noted it was a lot stronger then before but as it hit him he blocked it using just his spiritual energy. "As I thought." He pushed off the blast. "You're still stuck at human level."

"Not even a scratch?" Ichigo couldn't understand this truly was his most powerful ability.

"You're black Getsuga is similar to our Cero."

"Cero? Don't even associate me with that crap!" Ichigo said still shaken by the fact his Getsuga did absolutely nothing.

"Of course. You haven't seen it yet. Let me show you before you die. This is the black Cero Espada use in their released forms. Cero Oscuras." He then fired it right at Ichigo. The explosion was huge enough to flatten a small village. Ichigo tried with all his might to block it with his own energy but it merely broke through and blasted him away.

* * *

><p>Below in Las Noches everyone could feel the power of the Cero Oscuras. Orihime almost fell over because of the shaking it caused.<p>

"Inoue!" Ishida yelled "The hell? What is going on up there?"Orihime knew it this spiritual energy wasn't Ichigo's at all it was cold and dark this was the power of Ulquiorra she thought what was he doing that was so powerful she wanted to know.

"Ishida. Can you use your powers to carry me up to the top of the roof?" She asked.

'I should've known that Inoue would ask that. I couldn't turn her down. She looked so determined.'

"Please." She asked. 'I would come to regret my decision before too long.'

* * *

><p>As Ichigo fell his clothes torn and tattered by the blast the cold Espada appeared next to him. Noticing he still held his sword he Blasted Ichigo away with a flick of his wing into a nearby pillar.<p>

"Now do you understand? Your form and attacks may resemble an arrancar, but our powers are worlds apart." He then started casually walking to him in the air as if it was normal. "It is normal for a human or Shinigami to copy a hollow once they've grown powerful. But a human could never stand as an equal to a Hollow." Ichigo was struggling for breath it was too much he was too powerful. But nevertheless he had to defeat him. "Getsuga-"he started

"I told you its useless!" Ulquiorra then blasted Ichigo out of the pillar. Noticing he still held his word he knocked him down into a falling boulder then sonido'd under him knocking him upwards into and up a pillar as Ulquiorra flew up next to him. Upon reaching the top Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by the throat and lifted him up off his feet standing atop the pillar he noticed Ichigo still held his sword.

"Why do you not drop your sword? Do you still believe you can beat me despite the clear difference in our strength?" He questioned.

"Who cares … who's stronger? Did you think I'd give up … because you're stronger than me?" Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend this but let him continue his rambling.

"I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength now won't change a damn thing!" Ichigo then started to raise his sword. "I'll … beat … you Ul … qui … orra." Ulquiorra was surprised at these words but quickly hid it and threw Ichigo to the floor.

"Nonsense. Ichigo Kurosaki, those are the words of a man who is ignorant to true despair." Ulquiorra then released all the rest of the energy he stored away as Ichigo stood up in horrific surprise. Then are Dark green energy started to envelop Ulquiorra. His Dark tear marks grew thicker and darker as if he was crying black blood.

"Allow me to educate you. Behold true despair."His Robe then started to melt his arms and legs started being covered in black fur, his Hollow hole became larger and truly hollow as there was nothing but a hole and it seemed as if that was oozing out black blood as well, his helmet started to meld into his head and become long horns, a tail started to grow from his lower back as well. Ichigo stared in horror at the sight before him this truly was true despair.

* * *

><p>As Orihime and Ishida flew up to the hole in the artificial sky they saw something coming down. It was a dark green energy never seen before by either of them. As it enveloped them they felt such spiritual pressure and sadness. It was as if every sad event in their life was happening all at once. It took all their strength not to fall to their knees and cry as they continued to fly up.<p>

"What is this? Is this Reiatsu? It's so different. It's unlike any Reiatsu I've felt before. It's not just a matter of magnitude and strength. It's a completely different sensation! It's so thick and heavy I thought it was something entirely different for a moment. It feels like there an ocean above the sky."

Orihime realized this reiatsu it was Ulquiorra's but it was so powerful she didn't realize it at first.

"This is –"

"Let's hurry and go" Ishida cut her off and sped further up the hole.

* * *

><p>"Ressurecion Segunda Etapa." 'What is this' Ichigo thought 'I thought arrancar have one release form why does he have two?'<p>

"I'm the only Espada to have developed a second release." Ulquiorra said as if reading his mind. "Even Lord Aizen has not seen me in this form." Ichigo started to slowly and painfully stand to confront his new foe.

"Despite this, you still have the will to fight?" 'He is not confused. He still feels the fear. But he clearly hasn't resigned himself to death, either.'

"Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that's what it takes …" He then went to the ground as if a predator ready to pounce. "…To make you understand"

Ulquiorra flew at his opponent but as he guarded he flew to his side in the blink of an eye grabbing his head and tossing him into a pillar. He walked over to observe the damage only to see Ichigo on a boulder still ready to fight. He flew quickly towards Ichigo who tried to cut him them missed Ulquiorra stopped turned around and sonido'd grabbing Ichigo's sword and pushing him back then hitting him in the face with his tail knocking him further back. Ichigo found footing on a rock and leaped back reforming his mask as the Espada flew quickly to him saying:

"You're a fool Ichigo Kurosaki. You hope to fight and defeat an opponent whose strength is so great, it terrifies you. That's incomprehensible" As Ichigo tried to guard Ulquiorra grabbed his sword smashed it into his face breaking his mask and throwing him back through a two pillars. Noticing Ichigo stood upon the rubble Ulquiorra taunted:

"If you're doing this because you have a Heart, It seems like Hearts hurt humans rather than help them. You will die because of your Heart."

"I'm not doing this because I _want _to win" he replied "I'm doing this because I _have _to win!"

" What nonsense" Were the final words Ichigo heard.

**A/N: As said I will finish the fight with Ichigo and Ulquiorra but something else is going to happen instead of bullshit 1-up overpower stuff though I will still have Ulquiorra do Lanza Del Relampago because it's awesome. Please tell me your thoughts I would love to hear what you have to say so far. Until then .**


	4. Darkness Encloses

**A/N: Finally at the end of the fight it took a lot more words then anticipated but here it is the turning point of the whole story. Thank you to all who have read so far it really means a lot to see people enjoy my work.**

As Ishida and Orihime made their way up the dark energy leading to the hole in the artificial sky they finally reached the top. Ishida released his Hirenkyaku, Orihime immediately started looking for Ichigo and Ulquiorra but what they found was not what they expected, not even in the slightest. They stopped and stared at the spectacle before them. One was A seemingly beast like Ulquiorra with his tail wrapped around Ichigo's neck and Ichigo himself torn and tattered seemingly unconscious. Ulquiorra noticed them and turned his head to reassure himself she was here saying to her in a cold voice:

"So you came, woman." She stared in utter horror as her favorite two people in the world came to a end in their fight saying:

"Ulquiorra, please don't."He either didn't hear her or didn't care just saying:

"Perfect timing. Watch carefully. The man to whom you entrusted all your hopes is about to die." Pointing to the middle of Ichigo's chest he charged his Cero Oscuras at point blank range. Orihime stared in horror she didn't want this screaming at Ulquiorra much to Ishida's surprise.

"Ulquiorra please don't!" But too little too late he let off the Cero blasting right through Ichigo's chest killing him. Instantly. As Orihime watched in utter despair as Ulquiorra released Ichigo's corpse to fall one hundred feet to the ground running over to him as fast as she could. Ulquiorra stopped her grabbing her in his arms.

"Stop this. It's useless. No matter how much you want to help, your meager powers can't save him from his fate." All she could do was fall into his embrace. She cried and asked him softly:

"Why …? Why did you kill him?" He looked down at her with his cold eyes and said only this:

"Because it was necessary." Ishida quickly came behind him shooting him with an energy blast but Ulquiorra quickly knocked it away with his wing releasing Orihime. Ulquiorra surprised he would shoot him with the woman in his arms turned and as Orihime fell to her knees crying in front of him, Ishida released one hundred more blasts. Ulquiorra simply made a shield around him and the woman using his wings. 'What is he doing at this rate he'll kill her and can't let that happen until Lord Aizen says she allowed to die.' Ishida quickly flash stepped above Ulquiorra and Orihime and used his Licht Regen ability to shower down a storm of arrows on both of them. Landing on his feet the quincy observed his work. As Ulquiorra stepped out of the smoke and dust Orihime was still behind him in tears at Ichigo's death.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra questioned "At this rate you'll only hurt the woman and not accomplish anything."

"What have you done to Orihime? She would never even go near the likes of you let alone hug you. I'll kill you for what you did to her." Ishida had a look of utter disgust on his face. To which the Espada only responded:

"I'm surprised. I was under the impression you were the most level-headed of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends."

"I am keeping my cool. That's why I'll be able to handle you."

"I see if that's what you think. I'll have to teach you as well the meaning of despair." Ishida looked on with his usual calm to observe what the Espada will do next. "Lanza Del Relampago." He summoned a spear of unstable energy which emanated power, at the ends of the spear like energy there seemed to be green flames. 'This isn't good I'd best keep in mind to stay away from that.'

"Stay away from me." The Espada said. "Stay where you are. Stay away from me. I prefer to not release this at close range." Ulquiorra then threw it at Ishida 'This is bad' Ishida thought as he quickly flash stepped to the side then turned to look at the spear that had just missed him. What he saw was terrifying. When the spear hit the ground it made an explosion, but explosion was a understatement the blast was large enough to be at least twice the size of Las Noches and easily five times the width of green energy destroying anything it touched. The sheer force of it was enough to flatten the towers around. Ishida could feel it from miles away he covered his face and tried to protect himself from any of the flying rocks.

"I missed. It truly is hard to control." At this Ulquiorra summoned another lance. 'He can shoot more than one of those things' Ishida thought in horror but he acted quickly flash stepping all around Ulquiorra shooting from multiple directions at the same time. But this had no effect on the Espada he quickly blocked them and went to attack. He quickly appeared behind Ishida grabbing his left arm.

"So it's this arm?" he said as he snapped his arm in half. Ishida screamed in pain holding his arm Ulquiorra stood over him.

"It's over for you" Ulquiorra said as he raised his lance and plunged it down into Ishida's heart.

* * *

><p>Aizen humiliated by his defeat in the fake Karakura by the captains of the shinigami and nearly at death the only other to survive was Harribel who held him up by his shoulder keeping him up.<p>

"Why do you help me Harribel I left you for dead?" She looked down at him with disgust.

"I know but I have nowhere else to go and my Fraccion retreated here on my order when we realized you betrayed us. Still I will serve you as you saved me from my death I will save you from your's."Aizen couldn't comprehend this but let it be as she took him to his chambers.

"You need to heal and that will take years what should I do lord?" Harribel asked.

"Find Ulquiorra tell him to find more hollows and make them arrancar we will rebuild the Espada, You will be in charge of Las Noches while I'm incapacitated." At this Harribel was surprised but let him continue. "You are now the primera Espada Ulquiorra will be the segunda Espada rebuild my order and destroy the shinigami I'm entrusting this all to you" With this he fell into a slumber that would last years. Harribel immediately took action telling the other arrancar to find Ulquiorra immediately to which they responded:

He is above the ceiling of Las Noches fighting Ichigo Kurosaki though we have all dealt with his friends."

"Very well when he returns tell him to come to me immediately." The arrancar quickly dispersed to find Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared down in horror at the spectacle before him when he stabbed at Ishida he never would've expected the woman he cared about most to intercept his strike. S he stared down at Orihime his lance through her heart he asked with actual tears going down his eyes:<p>

"Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for someone like him?" he immediately released the lance and caught her in his arms.

"Because … because I couldn't … stand to see my friends … and you kill each other." Ulquiorra couldn't stop his tears. He hadn't cried since when he was a hollow and he was surrounded in black when he was white.

"I saved him … because … I love you Ulquiorra." As she lost the last of her life Ulquiorra stared at her in his arms he gently put her down as he turned with rage at the quincy watching all of this.

"This is all YOUR fault!" He screamed finally letting his emotions show for once in a long time. As he summoned another lance he screamed. "I'll kill you for what you made me do." He struck right at the quincy's neck beheading him at the spot. He turned picked up Orihime's body and as he returned to his normal form he brought her down next to her friends. Ichigo and the quincy's corpse next to hers h then left masking his emotions once again returning finally to Las Noches.

**A/N-2: Yes she's dead try not to kill me for it I know what I'm doing just stick with me until the next chapter sorry for not updating as early as I usually do. All reviews are welcome please review if you want and maybe favorite this story until next time guys.**


	5. His dreams, Her reality

**A/N thank you to all who have read I will make up the story from here on out chapters might be shorter due to lack of imagination or determination but I will continue this story to the end (whatever that is)hope you're enjoying so far please read and review have a nice read.**

_3 months after Orihime's death above Las Noches._

Ulquiorra sat in his bedroom head in his hands thinking about that moment where he screwed it all up. 3 months it has been after her death. 3 months where he lives in regret everyday while searching for new Hollows to make arrancar and then into Espada. Aizen is still incapacitated after his defeat and Harribel has ruled as best she can. Despite being the promoted to Segunda Espada he wanted to remain the Quarto Espada instead. He had lived his life up until 7 months ago without a purpose when Orihime arrived she gave him a purpose. A purpose to live. After she died Ulquiorra has went through these past few months being especially cruel to some and letting his anger get the better of him. Three raps on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter." It was Harribel she had lost her lover in the fake Karakura town battle so she understood his pain. They had many talks about how it felt now that they were alone in the world.

"Hello Ulquiorra. I have an assignment for you." He looked up wondering what it was. She walked over to him sitting by his side. "There have been recent reports of arrancar going missing to the south of Las Noches there have also been rumors of a hollow living there. Quite a powerful one at that. I want you to investigate see if this hollow can be recruited if not it is to be killed understood?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra looked up with his melancholic expression that he always wore standing to leave.

"Wait there is one more thing I need to talk to you about." He turned and looked into her ice blue eyes trying to read her thoughts but couldn't he let her continue.

"You need to let it go Ulquiorra. For one I'm sure she wouldn't want you sulking over her she hates to be a burden on anyone." Over the course of Orihime's occupancy they had become friends being two of the only girls in Las Noches when her fraccion weren't around.

"Second." She stood up and took his hand and looked him in the eye. "The reports of this Hollow say that it's a Vasto Lorde rank. It would fit her rank if she lived this long and refused to die. There still may be hope for her. It wasn't your fault." She hugged Ulquiorra quickly and left without another word.

Ulquiorra threw on his tailcoat and quickly headed out the door. For the first time in 3 months he felt purpose again. He had something to strive for if it was her than his theory had been correct … she had refused to die and turned hollow. As he left Las Noches he was unaware of the four arrancar watching him from afar. Harribel, Sung-sun, Mila rose, and Apacci as always didn't meddle in others affairs.

"Harribel why did you send him alone?" Apacci questioned "Yeah we already lost enough arrancar trying to get this Hollow." Mila Rose added.

"I sent him alone because I have a suspicion of who it is and if I'm right he ought to be alone when fighting this Hollow. If you haven't noticed he has been more depressing than usual, as if that was possible, since his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki." She thought back to his more saddened expression when he came back from the hole in the artificial sky. He was so depressed she wanted to just hold as if a small child she knew the feeling of getting rid of something you want a lot for something that needs to be done for survival.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had been walking for three days now to the south he felt that similar loneliness he felt as a hollow creeping up on him. He had fought and devoured countless mindless hollows driven mad by his power. Then just behind him he heard the very thing he was thinking about he saw three hungry mindless hollows. One resembled a horse with a horn atop its head, one resembling a bull, and one which was rather human like an adjuchas perhaps.<p>

They struck at him with viciousness he curtly came above them beheaded the bull and blasted the horse away with his cero. All that remained was the adjucha. It swung for him missing but being slightly smarter than the others was able to stop Ulquiorra's sword and go for another swipe to which Ulquiorra simply blew its arm off cutting the back of its knees and went up and beheaded it with one foul swoop.

After he absorbed all their useless essence he continued south and found something quite intriguing. A white tree with many thorns and spikes. He remembered this tree but only as if a dream he saw what seemed like shards on the ground before him. Crouching he picked one up finding it oddly familiar. His thoughts were interrupted by a distant scream of pain. He looked over to the direction of the noise and noticed a faint orange glow. 'As good a lead as any' He thought and walked forward leaving the white tree t the emptiness around it.

As he got to the cave the first thing he noticed were all the corpses around the entrance but before he could study further an angered, or maybe frightened, ahollow threw itself at him screaming

"GET AWAY. GET AWAY. SHE'LL DESTROY YOU. SHE'LL PICK APART ALL THE SOULS YOU'VE COLLECTED AND TURN YOU TO DUST!" As if to example what he just said the Hollow started falling to pieces before his eyes until he was nothing but a pile of ash. He looked up to the cave entrance and stepped inside only now noticing all the ash around him instead of sand. He heard a small giggle from the darkness.

"Oh so you want to be picked apart too? I'll be glad to oblige." Just then a orange shield like energy rushed at Ulquiorra to which he calmly stepped to the side watching anything in its way turned to ash.

"I'm not here to absorb you merely ask you to join Harribel's Empire and become even more powerful than you are now as an arrancar." The voice gasped at this and started to walk toward Ulquiorra saying:

"I know that voice. It haunts me every day since my death. Is that you? Ulquiorra?" As the figure stepped from the shadows Ulquiorra almost died of shock. The hollow before him it couldn't be her. But it was unmistakably so the orange hair was a dead giveaway the pins she once wore now extended around her eyes forming some sort of mask. Bone plating over her breasts and shoulders leaving her stomach exposed but the plating continued at her hips and covered all of her legs forming a sort of high heel shoes at her feet. But Ulquiorra could never mistake those gray eyes and orange hair it was her it was … Orihime.

**A/N-2: Yes finally the title speaks its true name Orihime the hollow but knowing me I have something planned for her in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you like it so far and maybe favorite it that would mean a lot and sorry for uploading later in the night I have a shared com. _ but that wont stop me until next time.**


	6. Ressureccion

**A/N: Sorry this took a little while to get out I've had a pretty busy weekend with all the snow around my neighborhood that and I needed a little inspiration which my 3 reviewers and 4 followers gave me thank you so much for the kind words:**

Crused child

xxXkmiXxx

KazumaKaname

**I understand Ulquiorra might be a little ooc ill have it so he's a little ooc and also normal.**

Orihime woke up in a dark room it was not surprising to her though being as its always night in Hueco Mundo. She sat up on the bed she was in and tried to make out her surroundings. The room was a dull gray color the furniture was all bland and on the far wall opposite of the bed was a desk literally nothing on it. She realized immediately where she was it haunted her thoughts and dreams every night. This was a room Las Noches. She just then heard the voices outside the door to her left.

"… So is it really her?" She heard a female voice with a somewhat bored tone to it. She then heard in response the voice she'll never forget, Ulquiorra's voice.

"Yes there is no mistaking it the resemblance fits her perfectly if she was a hollow." Orihime could not comprehend this 'A Hollow, me? No I couldn't be I was supposed to move on to Soul Society,' She thought. Just than the female voice continued:

"Is she cooperative?" To which Ulquiorra responded.

"Only to me it appears any others who came close to her were reverted into a near child like state of mind." She remembered now Ulquiorra had found her exhausted in a cave when she fell into his arms she must've fallen asleep and he brought her here. When she awoke later there were arrancar trying to take her somewhere but she wouldn't listen. At that thought her head started throbbing with pain. She grabbed her head in a attempt to stop it but the voice came anyway the voice that also haunted her, no it was more like another darker her.

'Those damn arrancar better not touch me I'll kill them for what they took from me' Orihime wanted this to stop, she said to herself in a whisper so others couldn't hear:

"No we can't hurt anyone I just want to be left alone by anyone but him."

'He's the reason we're like this. He's the reason we're dead. He's the reason we lost everything we ever loved!'

"No." She couldn't accept this "No stop it get out of my head!" She realized too late she said that way too loud. Ulquiorra burst through the door and realized she was awake covering his worried expression quickly Orihime noticed a blonde haired Arrancar behind him look at the situation. Ulquiorra walked over to her and asked in his usual monotone voice:

"It seems you are awake finally woman. We need you to come with us. We are going to transform you into an arrancar so you gain control over your power." Orihime looked at him than at the woman behind him staring as if she on another planet. "Come." Ulquiorra quickly said and grabbed her hand lifting her out of the bed she was still sitting in.

As they walked through the vast halls of Las Noches she recognized some things and couldn't comprehend others. When the blonde looked over her shoulder at Orihime and asked:

"My name is Tier Harribel by the way. Do you remember me?" Orihime looked at her and quick flash thoughts went through her mind like a slide show too quick to focus on when she replied:

"I vaguely do, yes" She said in a low shy voice. Ulquiorra didn't look at her in fact he hadn't the entire time they walked it was as if he was trying to avoid her at all costs. They finally came to wherever they wanted to be it was a large chamber with a glass like box in the middle she had noticed there were no windows as they came down here she must've be under the palace she thought.

Ulquiorra turned to her for the first time and said "We need you to get into the glass box woman, only then can we proceed." Orihime complied waling over to the back of the box and entering it. Inside she put her hands up in the slots the needed to be. She was so confused on what they were doing when she heard them close the door behind her. Harribel looked at Ulquiorra and he knew what he had to do they had done this twice already. She pulled out a small dark like ball which he recognized as the Hogyoku. He took it from her put it into the container with his hand still on it he said "Enclose Murcielago"

The very foundations of Las Noches began to shake violently as his reiatsu exploded into a green rain. When he was fully transformed the small orb started to wrap itself around his fingers and transferred his energy into the glass box which was starting to release a power of its own. When suddenly it shattered and there was Orihime the hollow bones broken off of her body. The Hollow hole in her left chest right where her heart would be was exposed all the bone that was left on her was the bone mask where the pins had been.

Harribel walked up to her covering her in a sheet stood up and asked her. "Tell us, what is your name new comrade?" She looked up at her she had a look of somewhat fear in her eyes when she responded:

"My name is Orihime Inoue." Harribel looked down straight into her eyes and asked.

"Then Orihime will you help us as we helped you and serve under The Espada council as our Tres Espada?"

"Yes I will."

"And will you aid us in destroying soul society?" She hesitated at this but eventually stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Yes I will."Harribel then turned to Ulquiorra who had reverted back to his normal self and said:

"You will take her to the first tower to train."

"Very well come with me woman"

After she had been shown her quarters and given something to wear (Which is the same thing she wore before yay for no originality) he took her to a Destroyed husk of a tower he turned to her and said:

"This is the remains of the first tower of Las Noches destroyed in the Wandenreich Invasion it is now where we Espada come to hone our skills. There are now five Espada the first primera Espada is Harribel the one who created you, she is the utmost authority here at the current moment." Orihime nodded her head in acknowledgement as he went on "The Segunda Espada is a man by the name of Morihiro Isikana. The next is the Quinto Espada Kioko Nishi. I am the Caurto Espada-"

"Ulquiorra." She cut him off looking down remembering him more than anything. He looked down on her how he wanted to hold her right now it was unbearable to him but he had to keep his composure he couldn't let up his act now. He responded:

"Yes I am Ulquiorra Schiffer I will teach you to control your Reiatsu and use it offensively as well as defensively. First most of you energy is already stored in this sword." To which he held up a long slim sword with a purple hilt and gave it to her. "This sword is you life up until now keep it with you at all times. Second now that you are an arrancar your condensed spiritual pressure is protecting your skin this is called hierro. The third thing you need to do to confirm you are one of us is shoot a Cero." He exampled this by pointing and firing off his green Cero.

"To do this you must focus your reiatsu at one point in your body this point will come naturally to you. When you have gathered all the energy at this point release it your Cero will fire naturally." At this he turned to her expectantly so she faced the way he shot his Cero and raised up both her hands to form a triangle in front of her and said the word Cero after concentrating with all her might on the point in the middle of her hands. A large light orange beam shot forward hitting a rock and obliterated it. She was so excited she jumped for joy but when she turned to Ulquiorra he still had that melancholic expression on his face which disheartened her.

"Very good it seems you have the power of Cero at your side. We will begin our sword training now." At this he drew his sword at her and she drew hers in return. It felt so natural in her hands it was like an extension of herself. "This should come naturally just go with what you feel as I attack." With that he struck wide down onto her. She surprisingly blocked pushed it away as he came for a thrust which she dodged but quickly after he thrust one hundred time but she could see them it was as if he was going in slow motion. The adrenaline started rushing to her head but so was something else the other side of her was coming and she couldn't stop it. As Ulquiorra continued his assault she continued to dodge and parry and the spiritual pressure inside her started to rise. Ulquiorra could feel this but too late as she quickly parried off his sword and started to swing at him. She was now on the offensive side. She couldn't stop herself but she heard the other side that had taken over scream at Ulquiorra:

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ulquiorra stunned at these words could tell this was no longer training she was coming at him with the intent to kill he blocked her strike and shot his Cero at her blasting her away a few feet. But she just stood back up looked at him with malicious intent and said:

"Kishin Sairun."

**There you go again sorry it was late and again thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed I plan to do the next chapter soon after this one. Until next time guys thank you.**


	7. Her and Him

**A/N- sorry this took a while to get out as I said before it's a shared com. Thanks to everyone who has read so far and everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me enjoy my next chapter.**

Ulquiorra watched as a bright light enveloped Orihime it was so bright it was almost blinding. He covered his eyes to avoid becoming blind. Not long after that the light stopped and he looked upon her. She had grown long white wings almost as if she was an angel the bone pins on the side of her head had grown to cover her eyes leaving nothing to see but blackness and blazing pupils as if they were made of fire. The hollow hole on her chest which rested where her heart should be now became completely hollow so that you could see through it.

She yelled as if in frustration as she raised her hands to shoot a Cero at him. Ulquiorra took no time to respond quickly, he sonido'd over to grab her arms to stop not wanting to hurt her too badly to stop her. She kicked him away from her screaming

"Don't you dare touch me. I'll kill you!" As she raised her hands once more and fired her cero. Ulquiorra knew this wouldn't last long 'she isn't in control of her power and it's driving her mad I need to stop this quickly' he thought as he took action he didn't want to hurt her but he knew he would have to use force so he quickly came behind her and elbowed the back of her head knocking her out easily.

When Orihime awoke she was in her room she was assigned to sleep in. She couldn't remember how she got there or why the back of her head hurt terribly but she could tell it was late, very late. She looked around noticing how dark it was she could barely see three feet in front of her. Just then her door swung open and light filled the room blinding her as her eyes re-adjusted to the light. Ulquiorra stepped in realizing she was awake he came over to her quickly and looked down at her concern in his eyes. Orihime was surprised she thought he couldn't show any more emotion than his usual nonchalant manner. He then said with concern in his voice as well:

"I see you're up. We were worried you had died." Orihime was confused, why would they think that? "You've been out for three days you had me worried for you so much you, woman." HE exclaimed as he quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't have been able to bear losing you again Orihime. Don't leave me again ever." She was shocked by the amount of emotion he was showing. Had he always felt this way? If not when did he start? She held him to her tightly not wanting to let go. She had started to love him a long time ago the first time he came to her room in Las Noches. She wouldn't deny that.

"I won't leave you Ulquiorra I promise. I promise I'll never leave you ever." And so they went on like that holding each other in their arms. When Ulquiorra finally released her he noticed the tears running down her face. He wiped the tears way from her check and she moved into his hand hold it tightly to her. She stood up and by impulse surprising both of them kissed him. Surprised by this notion Ulquiorra couldn't really reciprocate his feelings only kissing her back finally after his few moments of shock.

The world around Orihime was spinning there was nothing. Nothing but him and nothing but her. Them together holding each other and kissing each other nothing else mattered at this point. She didn't even care if anyone saw them let them. Let them know that he was hers as much as she was his. Ulquiorra kissed her harder as if he needed her that if without her he has no meaning. She understood this well she wanted nothing more than to be with him. When they finally broke the kiss Ulquiorra looked at her straight into her eyes and said:

"If you don't leave me I'll never leave you." All she could do was nod looking into those green orbs that were his eyes.

"But before any of that I need to know what was that rage you had three days ago I was as if you were in pain." She looked down knowing immediately what he was talking about so she told him:

"I had lost control again. My hollow side is always fighting me hating you while I love you. When I was alone in that cave you found me in she was in control. But when I heard your voice I knew I had to speak to you. So I finally came out of my sadness to finally see you again was the greatest thing in my life as a hollow. Ulquiorra you were the only thing keeping me from madness the only reason why I was the dominant one of all the souls to rule in my body. But she was always there the hollow me the one that hates you so much for killing all I ever loved. But my longing for you was stronger than her hate. Because I love you no matter what you did"

Ulquiorra was in shock of these words all this time she was able to come back because of him. Because they loved one another. He looked at her again in her eyes and said only this:

"Even if you do hate me or if you love me know this; no matter what you become no matter what side you're on or what being you are I will always love you Orihime." At this he turned and left her. He needed space to clear his head from all that could happen but as he looked back he saw the pained expression on her face as he left. And he knew he didn't want to leave either but it was for the best at the current moment.

Harribel was currently in a meeting with a few other Arrancar she had created Espada but she was bored out of her mind. That's why when Ulquiorra burst into the room and said they needed to talk she was more than happy to adjourn the meeting and leave with him.

"What is her status Ulquiorra?" She questioned he had filled her in on what had happened while she was training but it didn't surprise her that she had gone berserk she could tell the minute she felt her reiatsu that she was unstable.

"She is awake now. She is a little light headed but should be fine for now" Harribel knew he was hiding something but she didn't care to know his personal thoughts so she let it be.

"Good make sure this doesn't happen again we need her if we are to survive Lord Aizen's case is getting worse every day and we need her to heal him or else he will die. Do you understand Ulquiorra?" HE nodded and quickly left. She quickly called out to him.

"Don't worry I won't let us lose her again I promise you Ulquiorra." She then turned and headed back the other direction.

Ulquiorra was lost in his thought walking in Las Noches alone wondering what he should do. This plan to heal Aizen was surely not needed, Harribel was running the kingdom without much issue at least so he thought. He decided to sleep on it but as he turned the corner there was the 5th Espada Kioko Nishi. He sighed full knowing what she was going to do.

"Hello Ulqui- Kun would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

"Kioko I've already told you I'm not interested in a relationship with you now get out of my way I'm needed elsewhere." She looked hurt at this but persisted in pestering him:

"Oh come on I know you like to play hard to get but you don't need to be that hard." She said making a pouting face. Ulquiorra just sighed and pushed her out of the way.

"I told you I have better things to do than to deal with the Espada of Lust." She quickly pouted but turned on her heel to go pester someone else to sleep with her. Ulquiorra made his way to his room sat down on his bed and stared up at the sky wondering what he was going to do about this whole situation with Orihime. But the more he thought the more he grew tired and the faster he fell to sleep.

**A/N-2: So so so sorry this is late I've been quite busy as I said earlier but here it is hope you enjoyed a review would be much appreciated and thank you to all those who have already until next time guys.**


	8. Nightmare

**SO SO SO sorry for the long delay between updates I have been extremely busy with life and a severe case of writers block (Couldn't think of how to continue the story) but at long last here it is. Thank you all for the support :)**

Ulquiorra was wandering the long dark halls of Las Noches just coming back from his daily duties when he spotted Orihime down the hall. But something was off about her she was no longer a hollow.

'How could this be there is no way to reverse hollowfication' He thought as he started to rush to her but it seemed the more he ran the longer the corridor got so he tried to Sonido his way there but as he didn't move anywhere is when he realized he was no longer hollow either.

His appearance was the same but his helmet atop his head was gone the hole in his chest missing and the tear marks that gave him the most noticeable look were missing as well. As he studied his surroundings more he realized he wasn't in Las Noches anymore but what appeared to be a school for humans. As he looked back at Orihime she was with her friends laughing seeming genuinely happy even the quincy and that scumbag Ichigo were there.

He couldn't possibly understand what was happening 'I'm not human and neither is Orihime anymore and those two are dead by my own hands. Where am I? What kind of a hell is this?'

Orihime finally noticed him and gave a big smile that only she could give and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. But he could not feel it her usual warmth was gone he looked down at her to realize she was fading away except rather than fading she was morphing into a creature that resembled her but was not her.

Her eyes glowed with fire, her finger turned to claws, the heartwarming smile was replaced by a vile mischievous grin. The creature Orihime turned into was her released form. She opened er mouth but the words didn't come from her lips they came from everywhere the walls other people everything hissed at him in a voice he will never forget.

"You took everything from me my happiness, my friends, my teachers, and now you even took my HEART right from my body. How much longer will take from me before you realize what you've done. I HATE YOU!" She slashed at his body but just as it struck him everything vanished and he saw Karakura town.

He was standing atop a hill looking down on it. Looking down on it as it burnt to the ground as fire consumed the every part of it. He noticed Orihime next to him on her knees crying he rushed to her wondering what was wrong (besides the obvious).

She looked up at him and as she realized who it was her sadness was replaced in fear she backed away from him saying "Why Ulquiorra why would you do it why did you when you said you wouldn't you … killed everyone all because of your obsession to be in control was being rank 1 Espada not enough?!"

Ulquiorra looked down at the four on his chest but it was not there it was instead replaced by a large gothic one just like Starrk had on his hand. 'What is going on Get ME OUT OF HERE!' Ulquiorra screamed in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Orihime was walking down the hall to her room back from the Morihiro Isikana (second Espada) He was a lot like Szayel whom she'd met when she was still human. She was broken from her thoughts buy Ulquiorra's reiatsu exploding. She started to rush to his room as fast as she could when she got there the sheer power of his reiatsu was overwhelming but she had to help him she opened the door to see Ulquiorra panting heavily his finger pointing at the wall or what was left of the wall.<p>

There was a Cero sized hole in what used to be his wall she ran over to calling his name grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him asking him what was wrong. When he finally noticed her he asked as if questioning himself "Orihime you're okay? But why would you come to me you hate me I took everything from you.

"Ulquiorra when will you ever get it you are my everything I love you so much." She said hugging him tightly to which he responded by slowly bringing up his arms to hug her back embracing her as if he couldn't live without her. Orihime came away and gave him a long kiss.

'She really does love me' He thought ' But what did I just see?'

**Sorry again for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter that's really all I could think of and thank you again for all your support till next time. :)**


	9. Invincible Bonds

Ulquiorra awoke with a start it looked around quickly but settled when he realized he was still in his room. As he took in the surroundings he remembered how he had blown a giant hole in his wall which remains there. He tried to get up but something held him down he looked to see what it was. As he looked and saw the red headed girl on his arm then all the memories from what happened the previous night. His nightmare, her bursting through his door and what they did after ;).

He carefully slid his arm from under her making his way to the other side of his room and putting on his arrancar tailcoat. He needed to speak to Tier. He quietly left the room being sure not to disturb his red headed angel of a hollow. He quickly made his way through the hall it was night as always but this time it seemed like most everyone was asleep. When he finally found Tier he called out to her.

"Ulquiorra? What is it?" She asked as she recognized his voice and turned around to face him.

"I need to ask of you something." He needed to talk to her about his nightmare only she would know what it meant. As he explained it she seemed concerned about him at first but as he went on she could tell what had happened it was as she feared.

"Ulquiorra the Orihime you knew is now split all those years ago atop Las Noches when you killed her and her friend Ichigo she loved you both so much. It seems that when she turned hollow all the hatred of you for killing her best friend when she was alive turned into a being of its own." Ulquiorra had never heard something like this happening ever before but he let her continue.

"As she progressed through the stages of Hollofication so did her other side you said when she lost control of her power when training she seemed to have a flipped personality, correct?" He did say that after he put her in the infirmary he told Tier of what happened she seemed to have an idea but want sure of it.

"Yes that is what happened"

"That personality flip was her other side it's the only way it can attack you physically. You must be careful it is only after you. But this nightmare you had shows me something else it can attack you through dreams." It was as he feared after all it was really her. Her true feelings toward him. She thought he was a monster who took everything from her. Tier noticed his change of expression she knew what he was thinking.

"Listen Ulquiorra she doesn't hate, at least not the one who's with us now. Her HOLLOW form hated your guts though. She has become an aspect of death now. Nightmares. Something that will tear at the inside of someone's very soul if she learns to control it she could be very useful AND dangerous. Don't worry she still loves you." She turned away quickly and started walking and in a whisper so he couldn't hear she said "And so do I."

Orihime awoke from her peaceful dream of Ulquiorra atop of her. She sat straight up realizing how she was completely exposed. So it wasn't a dream they really did it last night. She put her hand on her stomach and was relieved when she didn't feel any new reiatsu within her. She quickly got dressed and headed out the door so quickly she almost crashed right into Tier.

"Oh sorry Harribel-sama. My apologies do you know where Ulquiorra went?" Tier looked at her and said with a blank stare.

"He took a walk he'll be back later tonight in the meantime I want you to come with me and train we must make you in control of your power." Orihime was a bit disappointed Ulquiorra wasn't here but she understood Harribel's request she wanted to control herself too. So she followed back to the 5th tower of Las Noches.

Orihime didn't remember many of the hours that passed as they trained but she did remember that she had fallen unconscious at least twice. Harribel was really powerful after all even more powerful then Ulquiorra's first release just as she was. Also by the end of the day she could control her Cero and her ability to disintegrate and reform things.

As they walked back Harribel seemed in deep thought Orihime didn't want to disturb but she needed to know something.

"U-um Harribel –sama?" That seemed to snap her out her trance.

" What is it Orihime? Oh, and please call me Tier."

"Ok I was just wondering if you think the other me is gone now." Harribel sighed she knew she would have to break this news eventually she had been thinking about ever since her talk with Ulquiorra. Orihime was looking at her expectantly. Harribel sighed again and replied:

"Your other side is currently tormenting Ulquiorra. It is currently gone from you, yes, but is it gone for good, no." Orihime was really upset she was causing Ulquiorra pain even if it was unintentional. She began tearing up. Harribel turned around and saw Orihime in the hall crying she knew just how much Ulquiorra and Orihime loved each other she walked over to her and wiped off her tears and tilted up her chin. Orihime was surprised when she was caught in Tier's embrace.

"Orihime no matter what you become or who you become one thing I know is that Ulquiorra would never stop loving you, understood?" Orihime slowly nodded. "And I treat you as if you were one of my sisters so don't cry we will always be there for you." Tier released her and held her at arms length. "So be strong for us will you?"

Orihime gave a little smile and wiped off her tears as Tier released her completely. "Okay I'll try for both of you thank you Tier."

"No need to you're one of us now get some rest we'll train more in the morning."

**Again sorry for latish update but at least its not a month :) thanks to all who keep reading and agin until next time be kind and be safe.**


	10. Released from her Pain

**Surprise I finally thought of an ending at last (figures right when I give up on the story it pushes me forward) Hope you enjoy these last few chapters I thought out. Also I will update my universe every weekend and if I miss one weekend expect 2 chapters the next I am committed to finishing this thank you all so much for your continual support (especially Esaint Dracul) hope you enjoy.**

Ulquiorra continued to wander, how long had he been walking? How long has he been tormented by these nightmares? He truly did not know. He knew he was lost but he didn't care, none of it mattered but he continued to walk why it was because at long last he had something to live for. Her Orihime she was his world and he was hers. They continued this long cycle of undeath for each other they had been going at it a few months now, scrambling around for Espada members. He left now because he needed to cope with the other her.

She tormented him, ate away at his mind, and ripped away at his non-existent heart apart. He knew only one place where he would be able to think to his inner depths and he saw it in the distance his goal. It was his place of complete solace. It was that great white tree that captured his eyes for the first time ever in his life as a hollow. It was where he was found by Aizen and now it is where he will find himself.

He stood at the edge and looked at the shards of white cracked armor he reached up to the right side of his head where those shards once rested so long ago. He continued into the empty tree of white spikes it ripped at him, scratched at him, even drew his blood but it didn't matter he sank himself into the great void. Happiness once again. He lay there at the center of the tree and closed his eyes he would face her once again to make her understand.

_He opened his eyes he was no longer in the tree he was standing above Karakura town in flames once again. And once Orihime sat there crying as he watched he noted that she really was the only other thing ever to capture his eyes. He sat down beside her and she asked the same question she always did._

"_Why did you do it? Ulquiorra why did you destroy it all?" He looked at her and for the first time she looked back but where her grey captivating eyes were hollow sockets of orange flame. He finally had an answer._

"_I didn't. I would never do it if you didn't want me to. I live for you Orihime and I would do anything to keep you by my side." Her voice changed to that evil hiss once again like it always did._

"_IS THAT WHY YOU KILLED ME AND EVERYTHING I LOVED? SO YOU COULD KEEP ME AS SOME KIND OF PET?"_

"_No. I killed you because I couldn't bear to watch you cry." He spoke softly to her 'And because you got in the way' he thought."I would never kill you without reason I didn't want you to live with me in utter despair. I just wanted you to be happy here for once in your life." Her eyes flame died down for the first time ever and shrunk until they were a small blue flame she looked at him with a solemn look._

"_I was happy. You didn't have to take away everything from me to keep me with you. You … didn't have to kill everyone." She began to tear up as the flames finally dissipated and became her captivating grey eyes again._

"_I know and I'm truly sorry for making you go through all this suffering it is all because of me. But I promise now we can live together at last forever till we fade away."_

"_Do you promise there will be no more pain?"_

"_I promise on my life. You will never leave me again." At this she leaped at him and embraced him in a deep hug as she cried into his shoulder. The sky regained its proper color and the flames dissipated as they sat there in each other's arms. HE buried his face in her hair and whispered into her ear so softly:_

"_I will always love you Orihime no matter what happens."_

Ulquiorra's eyes opened with a shock he felt something at last he felt peace in his mind. But something else was amiss now something was coming. A hollow? Its reiatsu was enormous. He slowly got out of his void and looked around taking note that his clothes were torn in many places due to the tree. But that mattered little now he could clearly feel the power and it was all too familiar. It was his. Ichigo Kurosaki's. Is it possible he became a hollow as well?

He looked into the distance and his eyes confirmed it as he saw it. That long flowing orange hair, that mask with horns, but what really confirmed it was the large hole in his chest from where Ulquiorra shot through him. It hadn't taken note of him yet but it was walking slowly towards … He looked in the direction. Las Noches! He couldn't allow that to happen he couldn't let him live he had to end this once and for all.

Ulquiorra took up his sword and released it the large green explosion of green rain that emanated of sadness finally made the Vasto Lorde turn in Ulquiorra's direction it had found its target the one it has been hunting for months. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ulquiorra stood there and knew it had taken notice and he also knew this wasn't enough as he felt a large blast of reiatsu as it headed his way. HE quickly released his true self.

"Ressurecion Segunda Etapa." He stretched his wings and made his way to the battle that would end everything once and for all. He would kill Ichigo Kurosaki and turn his body to ashes.

**Hope you have enjoyed this returned a lot faster than I thought it would until next time guys :)**


	11. The Final Fight

Orihime wandered the halls of Los Noches she had just finished training with Harribel. She was dead tired Harribel did not take any excuse of weakness. But thanks to her expert training Orihime was finally able to completely control her power. The power to disintegrate anything or reverse the process along with her cero her powers from her human life had been exponentially amplified. But none of this mattered to her at the current moment she could only think of Ulquiorra he has been gone a week and she was beginning to worry what had happened to him. She couldn't stop worrying about him especially now that the "other" her was with him.

As she was lost in thought she didn't realize a certain feeling, or rather a reiatsu she hadn't felt in so long. It was a dark feeling one of complete bloodlust. Her eyes widened as she realized who's it was, Could it even be possible had he gone through the same process as she did. She had to hurry he was very close to Los Noches, Ichigo was so close to Los Noches and everyone would have to help defeat him. She ran all the way back to Harribel's room she had to warn her. As she burst into the room she surprised the espada.

"Orihime? What is it did –" Harribel was interrupted as she felt the sheer power surrounding her it was nearly as high as Aizen's (who is deceased)whatever it was both she and Orihime felt it. Surely that's what Orihime was here for. She turned to the girl and said three simple words.

"Who is it?"Orihime looked at her with a hint of fear in her eyes. Whoever it was it was somebody she knew.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Harribel couldn't believe her ears how could they have been so blind to overlook him this entire time. She had occasionally thought he might've revived but she just shrugged it off as superstition. But it was true he had grown all the way to become a vasto lorde hollow and he still bore the hatred of the arrancar and espada except maybe now it was hunger. They had to hurry she told Orihime to follow her as she ran to the front gate of Los Noches. Sure enough they saw what they feared only about a mile away was a vasto lorde with long orange hair and a demonic mask with horns at either side.

"This is bad if he gets here he would destroy all life here it's just you and me right now." But just as she said that another sensation came over them and they knew exactly who it was, this feeling of great despair washed over them they looked into the distance and sure enough the was an explosion of dark green reiatsu. It was Ulquiorra, he was finally they watched as he sped his way to them. Ichigo also noticed the powerful arrancar and turned to face him and sped his way to Ulquiorra as well they were on a collision course so fast they could feel to two forces come to a crash at the midpoint as they watched the battle between two powerful beings ensued they quickly made their way to the battle as well unleashing their forms and went to help Ulquiorra in a battle to determine the fate of Los Noches.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra quickly approached Ichigo at lightning speed as Ichigo did the same they met with a force greater than either hollow could make alone. Ulquiorra had dodged the blade that was aimed at his throat and grabbed Ichigo's face and sent it into the floor dragging him along the hard ground of Hueco Mundo then let go as the hollow slid back. Ichigo stood and screamed in frustration at his target.<p>

"I see even now you cannot comprehend proper etiquette but no matter I will turn you into dust." Ulquiorra summoned his spear as Ichigo raised his sword they sped towards each other clashing at the middle and blasted each other back unfazed by this Ulquiorra pointed his cero at the hollow in turn it to pointed its cero at the pale arrancar. They shot as the Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras hit Ichigo's Cero the amount of power colliding cancelled each other out and main a rain of fire around them. Surprised at the fact that they cancelled each other rather than his cancelling Ichigo's and disintegrate him. Ichigo took advantage and sonido'd to Ulquiorra grabbing his arm and cutting through it kicking him back a few feet.

Ulquiorra looked down at his severed arm simply stating "You fool. My main attribute is regeneration. You are fighting a losing battle I will always be more powerful than you hollow or human." His arm quickly grew back as he summoned his lance again throwing it this time at the Hollow. Missing his target the explosion occurred far away from them.

"So be it, it is quite hard to control." He summoned another swiping for Ichigo's head which was promptly blocked as Ichigo went to sever Ulquiorra's leg. Predicting this move Ulquiorra jumped and used both legs to kick off Ichigo sending him back a couple feet. As he flipped through the air Ulquiorra pointed and shot yet another Cero at Ichigo blasting him away a good distance into a sand dune. Ulquiorra heard the screams emanate from the hole in the sand before Ichigo launched out and came at Ulquiorra with a new ferocity.

"It's surprising your still alive but no matter in the end all you are is a nuisance." Ulquiorra taunted as he sped to make his kill.

**Sorry for no update last weekend but it was memorial day weekend so I spent it with my father (who's a vet.) and the week before that … well there no good excuse hope you enjoy this chapter the next one is going to be complete action and maybe there'll be one more until then enjoy until then R&R until next time friends :).**


	12. Never Leave You

Darkness. That's all she could see. In the distance she could feel the heat of a large flame. And two beings of extreme power. She had to open her eyes to find out where she was and who they were. She struggled to open through blood-stained eyes. Who's blood? Her own? Someone else's she couldn't tell? Through hazy vision she looked around and saw what remained of Las Noches. That as if to say there was anything left anything but rubble and flames. She could still feel the two being fighting in the distance.

Orihime struggled to stand up, her legs felt like jelly. As her vision cleared she started to make out her full surroundings not only was Los Noches destroyed but it seemed everyone else in it was also gone. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks everything that happened. How she ran to help Ulquiorra alongside Harribel to help him fight Ichigo only to realize they were completely outmatched. How as the fight continued the more arrancar that go involved the more who died. How as a final effort the three espada combined their Cero's to only barely overpower the one hollow's giving them enough time to evacuate the rest of the weaker hollow. How could Ichigo become so powerful as a hollow?

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was at his body's end he couldn't continue to fight at the same time neither could the enraged hollow. They had been fighting for 3 hours now destroying most of Los Noches in the process. He could feel Orihime's reiatsu return he felt relieved she wasn't dead though he knew she would immediately come to him to try to help. He knew it was hopeless Harribel and the other Espada were dead already and Ulquiorra could only think of one more thing to stop Ichigo from destroying anything else. He knew it was crazy but it was his last resort.<p>

He summoned his Lanza Del Relampago once more as he gathered his strength he walked over to the hollow that was kneeling on the floor. It looked only down blood coating it's chest.

"Not even a shred of humanity left in is there? Ichigo." At this the hollow looked up and shot its cero Ulquiorra simply blocked it with his hand. He knew the creature was at it's end just as he was so its cero was no more powerful as his previous Getsuga Tenshou. Ulquiorra looked down on the creature somewhat pitying it as he knew its only objective was to kill him. One objective which he failed to accomplish. Ulquiorra swiped his lance knocking the weakened hollow into a nearby wall.

"All this destruction just for me? I would feel flattered if I wasn't dying." He could already feel his wings slowly disintegrating as he walked slowly to the beaten hollow. He put one foot on his head and raised his lance for the final blow. As he did this he had a vision float through his mind of their roles reversed as Ichigo charged his cero for a final blow at himself. He shrugged it off like any other vision.

"Showing not a shred of emotion even in the end? Humph. How very hollow like of you." At that he wasted no more words as he threw the spear down onto the hollow.

* * *

><p>Orihime felt rather than saw the explosion as she turned her head to see what it was there was no mistaking it. Ulquiorra had won. As she felt Ichigo's reiatsu fade away she saw something come flying out of the explosion she struggled to see what it was. She could only make out that it was a corpse but who's …. "ULQUIORRA!" She screamed as she rushed towards his flying body.<p>

Letting him down on a platform of energy she summoned she quickly tried to heal him tried desperately to reverse the damage. Anything to keep him from dying. Anything to keep the only thing she ever knew in this life from fading away.

"Don't … bother … Orihime." Ulquiorra knew it was over nothing could be done but she wouldn't stop he knew that.

"I can't lose you too Ulquiorra you're all I have left" She knew with her new power she could revive him she could do it. She put all her focus onto healing him all of her strength into the power of her Santen Kesshun. Not even caring that she too was fading away she didn't care if she died only that he lived. Ulquiorra saw her fading away he couldn't allow it he wouldn't let her kill herself for him.

"NO … DON'T KILL ... YOURSELF FOR ME."

"I can't let you go. I won't let you go. I can't lose you too." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Will any of you people ever listen to me? Ever since you were human you would never do what I ask." He took her hand in his, his legs and wings were already gone and his chest was halfway ashes already.

"I'm already dead Orihime I no longer have the strength for anything I won't let you die too. But as I do die remember this. I will always love you until the end of time" With this Orihime cried she held onto his hand das if it was her lifeline.

"I love you. I love you. I love you SO much don't leave me." She was already fading down her arms. He smiled at her.

"I will never leave you."

And then he was gone his hand fading in hers. She sat there fading and crying with one last scream she screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" As she faded away with a blast of orange energy shooting forth from the hole in her chest.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke up on a couch looking up at a barred window against bleach walls. She looked around curiously and felt her chest to realize there was no hole. She was human again that's when she recognized the room it was her old prison room. Just then there was a knock on the door. She turned around quickly looking to see who it was.<p>

None other than Ulquiorra stood there looking over at her with his usual blank stare he said only

"Lord Aizen wishes to speak to you." Tears in her eyes she ran over to him crying she hugged him crying saying

"I thought you were dead." Surprised by her actions he took a step back and grabbed her by arms length holding her there

"I have no idea what you're going on about hurry up and follow me." He turned and made his way to Aizen's throne room he opened the doors and Orihime saw all the old espada Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Noittra, Grimmjow (without his arm) and all the others along with lord Aizen in the middle. Shocked at what she was seeing Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

**To anyone who still reads this. Nope. No excuses don't even ask just pure laziness please don't be mad anyways hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Dark Orihime please R&R until then I will see you in the next chapter of Dark Heart … Hopefully.**


End file.
